You Never Know What You've got, Until It's Gone
by ruiiko
Summary: From the moment he laid eyes on her, Flippy knew that Petunia could be all he needed. The only problem was trying to get her attention. Petunia was a sophisticared young lady, and Flippy was just an ex-soldier with PTSD. He knew that there was no chance he'd ever get to be with her, but even then, he still wanted her. He was sick in the head for her, and there wasn't a cure.


**Hey there! I've got another story. This one is inspired by 'You Never Know' by Immortal Technique. It will be a short story, but i hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Flippy was an okay guy. He had slipped up a few times in his life, but it was nothing that would catch up to him in the future. He was pretty happy with the way life was going. An ex-soldier, but he had a bit a temper because of it. Or rather, he had PSTD. So, it was a little more than a temper. If he had any sort of memory of the war, he would completely flip out. It had been a few years, but he wasn't used to being free.

Well, besides being an ex-soldier, once Flippy had gotten in touch with the real world, he decided he would flip his life around and change it for the better. He started going to college, and he had a steady career, with a few friends here and here. He was content with life. He and his friends were trouble makers, but so was the majority of the people going to college here. Flippy and his friends would stay at long in the night, maybe drink and smoke a little, and he was a bit of a hooligan, but it wasn't anything to serious. He hadn't gotten in trouble with the law yet, so he was fine.

There was only one thing that bothered him about the college he went to, however. There was a certain girl there. She was the most beautiful girl Flippy had ever laid eyes on. Her name was Petunia. She had the most perfect blue eyes he had ever seen, with long blue hair, a flower usually pinned in there. She was thin, but not anorexic thin, a helthy, beautiful skin with slender arms and legs. She always more the slickest of clothes that could make any middle-class girl jealous. She was on her way to becoming a collage graduate. The only problem was, she wouldn't even stop to talk to an average kid like Flippy. Heck, she barely associated herself with anyone. No boys especially, she had one close friend, but even then, she was a bit of a loner. She was so focused on getting out of collage, she didn't have time to make friends. Flippy kind of admired that, though. He could never be as determined as she was. But that didn't stop the fantasies. It didn't stop the thoughts that maybe she could be the one.

Flippy usually had bad luck with girls. He had one girlfriend before he was drafted off to the war, but even then, it didn't last long. She was so quiet and shy, it didn't work out well, and Flippy decided to end it with her. But no, this angel, Petunia, he had her mind set on her. He was convinced that she was so perfect for him, she wouldn't just be a one night thing, but rather, he'd actually plan a future with her. Disciplined, Intelluctual beauty is what he desired, and that was something only she could provide.

Flippy had told his friends about his little crush for the girl, but they had only laughed.

"Bro, you know you have _no_ chance with her." His buddy, Splendont would say.

"Well, why not?" Flippy grunted.

"Have you seen her? Have you seen her around guys, or in parties?" Splendont would still be laughing as he asked.

"No..."

"Exactly. She isn't the type to go off skeezing."

"And I respect that!" Flippy retorted. He was glad that Petunia wouldn't go off with some random guy, doing skandolous activities. She had too much self-respect. Apart of him was sad about it, however. If she had no experience whatsoever, even if it was just innocent stuff like holding hands or kisses on the cheek, how would he ever get a chance with her? She probably wouldn't even want him looking at her! A broke, ex-soldier with PSTD? No way! If she'd want any type of man, she'd want a highly respectable man who could treat her right, and take her out to big places. Flippy would be willing to change for her, just to be around her, but still, unfortunately Splendont was probably right. He didn't have a chance.

"Whatever, man. I'm just letting ya know before time, before you try and get involved. It's hopeless, man. Move on, there are plenty of easy chicks in here you'd like." Splendont said.

Flippy ignored that comment, trying to think up ways he could possibly earn her trust. There had to be some way. "Maybe she just doesn't mess with broke kids?" Flippy questioned.

Splendont breathed in deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He got up from where he was sitting to stand infront of Flippy, to look him right in the eyes. His eyes were full of seriousness, as he touched Flippy's shoulder. "Bro." He began. "I'm telling you now, why aren't you listening to me? She doesn't mess with ANYONE. Not even people with money."

"Well how would you know? It's not like you have money, and even if you did, if what you're saying is true, she wouldn't be with you." Flippy rolled his eyes.

Splendont also rolled his eyes, backing off. "My cousin, Splendid, he's got money. He's rich, he has a nice job, and he's tried to get Petunia's attention. Nobody catches her attention. Not even people with money. Just give it up."

"Damn, seriously?" Flippy sighed deeply. That was ashame. But still, Flippy was determined, he didn't want to give up now. He hadn't even talked to her before, but he still felt the need to get closer to her in some way or form.

"Her friend Giggles is available, though. Why not try with her?" Splendont asked.

But Flippy was ignoring him again, peeping over Splendon't shoulder. Was that Petunia? Flippy squinted a little. It was! She was walking with Giggles as well. Flippy felt the need to go up to her and say something, anything. Sure, she wasn't alone, but she also wasn't in a huge crowd, either! And Flippy didn't care about Giggles. He just had to get in a word with the lady he desired so strongly.

He dashed away from Splendont, leaving him in a shock. "Yo! Where do you think you're going?!" Splendont called, and then turned to see his friend chasing after the girls. He face palmed. He was going after Petunia, even if Giggles was with her. "Idiot..." He mumbled into his palm.

"Hey, wait up!" Flippy called, slowing to a stop once he was caught up to the girls. The two turned around, and just stared at him. He and Petunia held eye contact for a moment, leaving him in a trance. Her eyes were blue and beautiful, yet seemed so empty and sad. Flippy wished he could change all that, turn it around...

"Um..." Flippy broke out of the trance, scratching the back of his head nervously. Giggles stared at him, edging him to go on with that look of hers. Petunia stayed calm and relaxed.

'Hi!" Flippy finally managed to find some words. "Hey, hi, I'm Flippy. I've seen you around campus before, have I not?"

Petunia opened her mouth to speak, but Giggles chirped in first. "Probably not. She doesn't go out much. Me however... your name is Flippy, right? I've seen you around, before. I'm not impressed."

Flippy stared at Giggles for a moment, unbelieving her. He then turned his head to Petunia, who turned her head to Giggles, and broke out into a laughter. Giggles laughed with her, leaving Flippy standing there in shock, just staring back and forth between the girls. "C'mon Petunia, let's get outta here." Giggles said, jerking Petunia's arm, forcing her to follow after her. And that was that, they began to walk away.

Flippy just stood there, watching as they walked away. He could hear them chatting. It was mostly Giggles, gossiping about Flippy. "What a creep. Stay away from him, okay? I hear he's no good anyways, he'd probably only use you for sex."

"_Unbeilavble_." Flippy thought, shaking his head. But still, he chuckled. He would never use Petunia for sex, either.

The unexpected happend next, Petunia turned away, making eye contact with him for the last time. She was smiling gently, which seemed to be a rather sad smile, with apologizing eyes. She then turned back to her friend and kept on walking.

Flippy shook his head, grinning to himself. "I guess I'll seeya around sometime!" He called, and turned his back. He wasn't all too disappointed. He got to make some sort of contact with her, even if it was her friend speaking for her. Still, just that sad look in her eyes sent chills down Flippy's spine. He wished he could get closer to her even still. Maybe she didn't mess with his kind, but he still gave it his all. But that was only the beginning. Or so he hoped. He really wished he could see her again. See her smile. A real smile, not a sad, apologizing smile. He wanted to see her eyes glimmer with true happiness. He had never realised just how sad she seemed. He always just thought, and heard, that she wasn't interested in anybody. Flippy would change that. Somehow. From now on forward, it was his goal to make her smile.

He was sick in the head for her, and there wasn't a cure.


End file.
